Komentarz na blogu:Opal WażkaNFGirl/A założymy się?/@comment-26019930-20150721234159/@comment-26338334-20150730124045
Może już zakończmy ten temat słowem: pomarańcza ''(Oczywiście jak ktoś chce jeszcze coś napisać - proszę bardzo. Mi to nie przeszkadza. c: ) Co wy na to? :D W końcu każdy ma swoje sprawy i problemy. Nikt nie powinien mówić komuś co robić i (w tym wypadku oczywiście ->) kiedy wstawiać nexty, . Nie czytasz? Dobrze. Rób co chcesz. Będziesz czekała/czekał na kolejnego nexta? Dobrze. Czekaj. Komu to przszkadza? Nikomu. Każdy z Was ma rację. Np: "Sama przerwałam pisanie swojego bloga z kaprysu, w sumie znudziło mi się to, ale geez, ani te nexty nie mają jakiejś wyczerpującej ilości, gdzie bez wahania powiedziałabym "okej, niech dodaje to raz na dwa miesiące, bo nexty są długie, starannie napisane etc." no ale nawet nie są starannienapisane, bo''' co jakiś czas zdarza się literówka bądź błąd ortograficzny'." ''Sadnymph Zdarza się? Tak. Ma rację? Ma. "Ale mogłabyś napisać informację, że zawieszasz/ będziesz wrzucać coś rzadko jak sam szatan. Absolutnie nie każę ci zawiesić, tfu, gdzieżbym śmiała, tylko chcę pokazać, że taka informacja, nawet bez podawania konkretnych powodów, każe ludziom się zastanowić. Nie wstawiasz/ wstawiasz rzadko, bo nie możesz. I nikt nie spina. A teraz nie ma znaku życia." Morderczy Kabanos Ma rację? Ma. "To ja odpowiem: są inne, bardzo poważne powody, dla których Opal nie dodaje. Sprawy osobiste. Wcale nie jest tak, że ma was wszystkich gdzieś i zwyczajnie jest leniwa (jak ja :P), po prostu nie może wrzucić nic nowego. Niedługo powinna wrócić, więc wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę. Co do jakości: wynika to pewnie z pośpiechu. Z pewnych przyczyn nie może publikować zbyt często, dlatego stara się dać cokolwiek, aby było. Ja wiem, że niektórzy nie są w stanie zadowolić się byle czym, ale nikt nie zmusza do czytania." XAngel4x Racja? Racja. "czyli po prostu pozostaje cierpliwie czekać :) na ostatnie nexty ( mówię o tych po fragmencie: "Rozumiem. Wiesz... nie musisz odrabiać tej pracy domowej, wiem, że dobrze to umiesz. I nie chcę ci nic dokładać - rzekł, i nie tłuamcząc niczego udał się do pokoju nauczycielskiego." ) czekaliśmy te 2 miesiące ale się pojawiły wniosły coś nowego (zalążek złamania się Czkawki by powiedzieć o sobie prawdę) czyli jest coś :) ' W końcu to tylko opowiadanie - najwyżej poczeka się kolejne 2 miesiące :)" ''Silver Rider Racja? Racja. "'''Szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzą mnie te powody. Czy jak autor książki spóźnia się z jej wydaniem to jest traktowany z rozczuleniem i jest poklepywany po głowie? No nie sądzę. I właśnie tu chodzi o to lenistwo... ;d Tak jak napisałam, gdyby to było opowiadanie z wyczerpującą ilością treści, gdzie serio mogłabym powiedzieć, że niech pisze ile chce, bo jak potem dowali nam 10 kartek w wordzie to... Ale tu tego nie ma. I nie, nie będę cierpliwie czekać. Ile można? ;) I pewnie już większość czytelników straciła, nie ma co płakac." Sadnymph Racja? Racja. "Zauważ jedną zasadniczą rzecz: za książki się płaci. Autorzy zarabiają na nich. Zaś autorzy blogów nie mają żadnych korzyści materialnych z tego, że publikują tu swoją twórczość, dlatego czas należy do nich. Nie muszą gnać, pisać na czas, mogą publikować kiedy zechcą. Ludzie się niecierpliwią, ale co z tego? To autora sprawa, czy nie pisze z lenistwa, czy ma szlaban, czy cokolwiek innego, czytelnik musi po prostu to zaakceptować. Ale z drugiej strony, większość pisarzy to osoby dorosłe, tymczasem niemal wszyscy (bo są wyjątki) autorzy blogów to dzieci zależne od rodziców (to nie jest obraza, dla rodziców nawet staruszkowie są dziećmi), więc często ich brak czasu wynika z planów, które narzucają im dorośli. Dlatego zluzuj trochę, wiem, że taki masz charakter, ale pisanie tego, co piszesz, akurat w przypadku Opal niczego nie zmieni." XAngel4x Racja? Racja. "Angel, zgadzam się. Każdy ma innych rodziców. Ten, któremu nie pasuje to chyba jest w podstawówce. J'ak znajdzie się pod koniec liceum to dopiero zobaczy co to jest brak czasu, stres i opieka rodziców. Przecież żaden porządny rodzic nie chce, żeby jego dziecko oblało najważniejszy egzamin, co nie?' Do Opal: TRZYMAJ SIĘ! ROZUMIEM CIĘ! XD I SIĘ NIE PRZJMUJ! A czytelnicy... ci porządni to rozumieją i nigdy nie opuszczą autorki. Czasami trzeba trochę dorosnąć i zrozumieć." Kimiko95 Prawda? Prawda. "Czasami trzeba zacisnąć zęby i wiernie poczekać..." Agadoo Prawda? Prawda. "Jak można być tak ograniczonym, żeby spiąć się gdy ktoś napisał co myśli? Biją cię jak wygłaszasz swoje zdanie czy coś? //'Agadoo jak wszędzie aktywna', zwłaszcza tam gdzie nie powinna. Ja już nie czekam, a jak wy czekacie to wasza sprawa i elo." Sadnymph Racja? Racja. Nie czekasz? Nie czekaj. Proste. Chyba nigdy nie napisałam tak długiego komentarza xd Podsumowując: Kto czeka, ten czeka. Kto nie czeka, ten nie czeka. KAŻDY ma prawo do wyboru. Więc: pomarańcza